Kid Vs Kat Mr. Burtonburger's First Date
Summary: What would happen if Coop's dad dates Coop's teacher (Miss Brannigan) who also lives somewhere in Bootsville? Burt (Coop's Dad) & Miss Brannigan (Coop's Teacher) (Burtonburger House, Coop who is mad and returns home from school and enters the house, Coop sits on the couch in the living room, Burt (Coop's Dad) enters the room and is not pleased with Coop as he sits on the other couch) Coop: Aw, what is it this time dad? Burt: I got a call from your teacher. Coop: Which teacher? Burt: Your math teacher, Miss Brannigan. Coop: Oh, that figures. Burt: Hey, mistakes happen, what you did was that you were falling asleep in the cafeteria for 1 hour. Coop: I wasn't sleeping, I was, uh, daydreaming. Burt: You were falling asleep! I hear the whole thing from Miss Brannigan. Coop: Worth a try. Burt: Anyway, to make it up for it, Miss Brannigan is coming over here tonight. Coop: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Burt: Coop! Listen to me! Coop: Why do you have to invite her? She an loud mouth teacher! Burt: That's not nice Young Man! You need to respect her! Coop: Grrrrrrrr. Burt: Coop, wether you like it or not, she coming over and she gonna help you and that's that! Coop: But- Burt: NO BUTS! She coming in an half hour. (Burt gets up and leave the room, Coop is angry and crosses his arms) Coop: Aw, I don't believe this. (Mr. Kat shows up, laughs at Coop) Coop: What so funny?! (uses a fist) (Mr. Kat runs up behind Millie who has enter the room) Millie: Poor Mr. Kat, was Coop going to punch you? Coop: Aw, Millie, why? Millie: Listen Coop, it not nice trying to hurt Mr. Kat. Coop: I'm having a bad day here! Millie: Because your teacher Miss Brannigan is coming over. Coop: That was included. Millie: I saw you fell asleep in an cafeteria today. Coop: And you told Miss Brannigan on me! Millie: No I didn't, she cought you sleeping and she was trying to wake you up. Coop: Ah. Millie: Come on Mr. Kat. Let's go play tea party. (Millie picks up Mr. Kat and carries him upstairs, Coop is still angry) Coop: This is going to be the worst day of my life. (Later, Coop and Miss Brannigan are in the living room, Coop is beside Miss Brannigan who is writing a paper on the couch) Miss Brannigan: Chapter 1, how to not to be unrespected to others. Coop: I kind of respect my friends. Miss Brannigan: But it wasn't respect when you fell asleep during lunch break. Coop: Oh. Miss Brannigan: Moving on, be respecting to others and adults. Chapter 2, listen to your teachers instead of messing up. Coop: Yea, yea, yea. Miss Brannigan: Coop, this is important. Coop: Okay. go ahead. Miss Brannigan: Thank you, Chapter 3, don't do any stupid things and no excuses. Coop: How is that gonna help me! Miss Brannigan: I am helping you with this, pay attention. Coop: Okay. Miss Brannigan: These rules can help you fix your problems so you can be an better student. Coop: I suppose. I was trying to anyway. (Burt enters the room) Burt: How is the lesson going along? Coop: Fine Dad. Miss Brannigan: Coop kinda struggles, but he is getting this little well. Burt: Okay, try keeping up better son. Miss Brannigan: He will Mr. Burtonburger. Coop, I'm staying here for the whole night. Just to let you know. Coop: Aw, fine. Burt: That a boy Coop. Glad you're respecting her just fine. (Burt and Miss Brannigan leave to go to the kitchen) Coop: Yeah I sure do. (In the kitchen Burt prepares to make supper, he is setting up pasta, meatballs and salad, Miss Brannigan comes up to him as he starts to cook) Miss Brannigan: Mr. Burtonburger? Burt: Yes, Miss Brannigan? Miss Brannigan: I should thank you for the time you toured my class in a museum on a class trip. Burt: I remember that, but you were there. Miss Brannigan: You know I was there, I took a break on an bench when you took over for me. Burt: You told me if I want to teach the class, I could. Miss Brannigan: Well you got the kids happy the way you were having fun with unsafely sticks. Burt: I was careful, didn't try to hurt anyone. Miss Brannigan: I know that Mr. Burtonburger. Burt: So, why are we talking about this? Miss Brannigan: Thank you for touring my class. Burt: I just wanted to tour the students, I had my ways having fun. (Miss Brannigan grab Burt's arms and she kisses him on the lip and then she let go) Burt: Did you just? Miss Brannigan: Yes I did Mr. Burtonburger. Burt: So that means, you love me? Miss Brannigan: Yes, I do. (Miss Brannigan holds Burt's hand which means their holding hands) Burt: Well, alright, I love you too, Miss Brannigan. Miss Brannigan: Let's make supper together for us. Burt: Okay, and for Coop, Millie and Mr. Kat too. Miss Brannigan: Of course, Coop and Millie too. I do have your Kat's favorite food for him to eat, Fishy Frisky Bits that I brought over for your cat. Burt: Mr. Kat loves those, let's make supper together. Miss Brannigan: Let's do that Burt. (Burt and Miss Brannigan start to cook as Miss Brannigan let's go of Burt's hand, Burt and Miss Brannigan smile at each other and then they continue to cook) Yep, this is their first date. The End